


Amore oltre la maledizione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zampa nera [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Furry, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Prompt: HARRY POTTER Remus Lupin/Sirius Black Remus come un lupo mannaro e Sirius sotto forma di FelpatoScritta sentendo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kc8xXqUvzm8





	1. Chapter 1

Amore oltre la maledizione

 

Il lupo mannaro si accucciò sopra il grosso cane nero, bloccandolo sotto il suo corpo.

Felpato guaì quando l’altro gli morse il collo delicatamente, il lupo mannaro lo accarezzò con le zampe allungate e lo fece voltare a pancia in su. Iniziò a strusciarsi su di lui, mentre i loro gemiti invadevano la stamberga strillante.

Felpato teneva il muso sollevato, la bocca aperta e ansimava, con la lingua penzoloni.

< Quando siamo umani le cose sono così diverse. Lui ama essere gentile e dolce > rifletté. Dei versi rochi gli sfuggirono, mentre l’altro continuava a strusciarsi su di lui, la sua pelliccia nera si era sporcata di terra. Lo morse alle zampe, all’altezza delle spalle, graffiandogli la pelle abbastanza da fare uscire delle gocce di sangue. < Gli piace essere mio e io sono felice che mi appartenga. Invece, in questi momenti, è come se perdessi il controllo di me stesso, la sua ferocia mi attrae. Mi sento così confuso dagli odori che emana, gli ormoni mi confondono. Potrei tornare umano, ma… è come se questo ci legasse più a fondo > pensò. Scodinzolava ogni qual volta il lupo mannaro lo leccava.

Nel momento in cui il lupo mannaro lo penetrò, diede vita a un latrato prolungato. Iniziò a dimenarsi sotto di lui, mentre il lupo mannaro si muoveva con delle spinte dentro di lui.

Il lupo mannaro lo accarezzava, tenendo le gambe di dietro flesse.

< Bello… come fuoco… tanto bello, come luna…>. I suoi pensieri erano scoordinati. Il suo membro si erano gonfiato, bloccandosi all’interno dell’altro.

I versi di piacere del cane nero rassomigliavano a dei rauchi uggiolii, mentre a ogni spinta sbatteva contro le assi marce del pavimento.

< Questa sua dannazione diventa quasi piacevole nella nostra unione. Sento il suo dolore mischiato al piacere. Oltre il mostro, c’è ancora quell’uomo dall’aria bonaria, il mio amore bonaccione amante del cioccolato.

So che si sentirà in colpa, se mai gli altri si lasceranno sfuggire queste notti di passione.

Forse è l’anima malvagia della mia famiglia che mi spinge a questa pazzia, ma è come se fossi convinto di portare un lenitivo a questa follia. In fondo, se ci amiamo anche da animali, se lo accetto in ogni sua forma, importa meno se è un lupo mannaro. Sarà anche vero che non riconoscono gli amici, ma non mi sbranerà finché anche da bestia saprà che sono il suo compagno >. I pensieri divenivano man mano più confusi, man mano che il piacere aumentava e cercava di tendersi verso il lupo mannaro. La creatura magica strusciava il muso contro quello suo umido, teneva la schiena arcuata, nonostante i peli, a causa della pelle troppo sottile, s’intravedevano le ossa.

Gli occhi di Felpato riflettevano il letto abbandonato e sfondato della stamberga.

< Silente… il preside… non apprezzerebbe… se sapesse cosa ci facciamo… > pensò Felpato.

Il lupo mannaro gettò indietro la testa, alzando il muso e ululò. Venne dentro l’altro che fece un verso simile a sua volta a un ululato.

Il lupo mannaro scivolò fuori da lui, lo tenne stretto a sé e si addormentò.

Felpato si addormentò a sua volta, con la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla.


	2. Il lupo e il cane nero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: Harry Potter.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Reverse Week” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 1802.  
> ★ Prompt tracce: 1. A scherza tanto sul fatto che B debba tagliarsi i capelli perché porta lo stesso look da tanto tempo. Fino a che B non se li taglia davvero.

Il lupo e il cane nero

 

Sirius si passò la mano tra gli scombinati capelli mori, erano ispidi e sporchi di terra. Socchiuse gli occhi, intravedendo parecchia forfora e cercò di legarli con un laccetto. Le ciocche rigonfie si dimenarono e il laccetto ricadde a terra.

“Niente, non c’è verso di sistemarli” borbottò.

< È dai tempi della scuola che li porto lunghi. Li ho sempre amati così. Remus ha sempre scherzato dicendo che dovevo tagliarli > pensò.

_Remus sospirò, si piegò e raccolse il laccio per capelli da terra, si mise a correre e raggiunse Sirius._

_“Ti è caduto questo, di nuovo” disse._

_Black si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori e ghignò, mostrando un’espressione canina. Le sue iridi color pece brillarono e afferrò il laccio, legandosi la capigliatura in una coda scombinata._

_“Grazie, sei sempre il mio salvatore” disse._

_Lupin abbassò il braccio, con l’altro stringeva al petto una serie di pergamene._

_“È da parecchio che li tieni lunghi. Hai mai pensato di dargli, non so, una_ spuntatina _?” domandò. Socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò._

_Sirius impallidì._

_“Scherzi, vero?” domandò._

_Remus scoppiò a ridere._

_“Certo. Lo so che preferiresti morire che vederli tagliati. Sei peggio di Sansone” borbottò._

_“Sansone?” domandò Sirius, battendo le palpebre._

_“Sei proprio un ignorante. L’esame di Babbanologia sulla Bibbia è tra una settimana, vedi di ribassare” si lamentò Remus, dandogli un colpetto in testa con una delle pergamene._

Sirius ghignò, mostrando i denti ingialliti e aguzzi.

“Ho un’idea” sussurrò.

 

***************

 

Remus ticchettò con il pugno sulla porta, le sue occhiaie erano spesse e violacee, i suoi occhi arrossati.

“Sirius, mi hai fatto chiamare?” domandò.

“Oh, certo, mio Lunastorta” rispose Black dall’interno.

Lupin sospirò.

< È rimasto bloccato ai tempi della scuola. Forse una regressione dovuta al trauma di Azkaban > pensò.

“Entro?” domandò.

“Ovvio! Muoviti!” lo chiamò Black a gran voce.

Lupin roteò gli occhi.

< O forse perché è sempre il solito ‘ragazzino’ confusionario nel profondo > pensò. Aprì la porta ed entrò, trovandosi Fierobecco davanti. Avanzò tenendo la testa bassa e lo sguardo chinò, l’ippogrifo sbatté uno zoccolo per terra, rabbrividì gonfiando le piume e si acquattò per terra.

“Cosa volev…”. Iniziò a dire Lupin. Si zittì vedendo Sirius, ritto in piedi dietro l’ippogrifo, che lo guardava sorridendogli.

“Ti sei dato una ripulita!” gridò.

Black allargò le braccia e girò su se stesso.

“In fondo questa è casa mia, era ora che mi ricordassi di essere il nobile signore del maniero” disse.

Lupin osservò i corti capelli neri che gl’incorniciavano il viso e socchiuse gli occhi.

“D’accordo farti la barba, ma i capelli… è strano vederti così” ammise.

Sirius girò di fianco a Fierobecco, dirigendosi verso l’altro uomo.

“Non dicevi sempre tu che li dovevo tagliare?” domandò. Chiuse la porta alle spalle di Remus.

“Io scherzavo, ti stavano bene” mormorò Lupin roco.

< Sembra davvero un altro in questo momento. Oh James, eri tu quello che lo capiva! > pensò.

Sirius accarezzò la guancia sciupata di Lupin, sentendo l’osso dello zigomo sotto il polpastrello. Socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò pesantemente.

“Non sai quanto mi eri mancato” sussurrò con voce roca.

“Cosa fai?” chiese Remus, indietreggiando. Andò a sbattere con la schiena contro la porta chiusa.

“Come cosa faccio? Se c’è una cosa che mi è mancata quella sei tu. Il tuo corpo…” ribatté Sirius. Si sporse e gli avvicinò il naso al collo, inspirando.

“Il tuo odore. Hai forse dimenticato tutte le volte che mi hai fatto tuo?” domandò.

Remus arrossì, avvertendo le orecchie in fiamme.

 

_Il lupo bloccò sotto di sé il cane nero, che si dimenava, guaendo. Gli morse il collo, sporcandogli di sangue la peluria._

_Un cervo si avvicinò ai due e li divise con dei colpi di corna. Un topo stava nascosto tremante sotto il letto, dimenando coda e baffi._

_Il cane latrò e si mise davanti al lupo. Il cervo lo guardò con gli occhi vitrei e piegò la testa._

_Il cane si rotolò, si mise sotto il lupo e si strusciò. Il lupo lo immobilizzò sotto di sé, il cane gli leccò il muso e il lupo lo penetrò._

_Il cervo scosse il capo, sentendo lupo e cane ululare e guaire di piacere. Gli diede le spalle e si acquattò dall’altra parte della stanza, sotto una finestra._

 

Remus si mordicchiò il labbro fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.

“Non puoi avere dimenticato tutto” gemette Sirius.

_Il lupo mannaro, ancora con le fattezze quasi totalmente umane, afferrò Black per le spalle e lo sbatté a terra. Gli graffiò il petto con delle artigliate e gli leccò la guancia, inumidendogliela._

_“Voi due finirete per farvi male! Era per fermare questo che avevo chiesto aiuto a Severus!” gridò James._

_“Oh, quante storie. Voglio io. E_ Mocciosus _si è solo quasi fatto divorare” disse Sirius con voce roca, avvolgendo i fianchi di Lupin con le gambe._

_“I-io… mi sono dimenticato… che mi avevi detto… di avvertirlo del pericolo. Scusami” esalò Peter Minus, tremante. Era acquattato sul letto e muoveva le dita paffute su e giù, febbrilmente._

_Lupin penetrò con un colpo secco Black, facendolo gridare di piacere._

_Potter sospirò._

 

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Remus.

“Io… non volevo farti male, ma ora ho una cura. Mi permette di tenere il lupo mannaro sotto controllo” esalò Lupin.

Sirius gli accarezzò le labbra con il pollice.

“Io ero innamorato davvero di te. Ora, da umano, non mi vuoi più?” chiese.

Lupin lo abbracciò e gli nascose il viso contro il petto, il respiro irregolare.

“Mi sei mancato anche tu, ma… non possiamo avere una relazione normale, adesso?” chiese. Altre lacrime gli rigarono il viso.

Black gli prese il mento con la mano e gli fece sollevare la testa, poggiandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

“Ho tagliato i capelli per tagliare con il passato. Non riesco a staccarmi da ciò che è stato, da ciò che ho perso. Sono stato troppi anni privo di qualsivoglia felicità, lauto banchetto per i dissennatori” mormorò.

Lupin sgranò gli occhi, le sue iridi si tinsero di castano chiaro.

“Però voglio un futuro diverso con te”. Concluse Sirius.

Lupin chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con foga, mugolò, aprendo la bocca dell’altro con la lingua. Sirius ricambiò, le loro labbra si arrossarono. Continuarono a baciarsi, mozzandosi il fiato a vicenda, scambiandosi saliva, congiungendo le loro lingue.

Sirius gli mise le braccia sotto le ascelle e lo issò, lo condusse fino al letto e ve lo stese. Iniziò a spogliarlo, Lupin ansimò, le gote arrossate, un calore al basso ventre.

Black lo denudò, iniziando a passargli le mani sul corpo smagrito, sentendo le ossa sotto i palmi.

Remus rabbrividì di piacere e di freddo, Sirius iniziò a spogliarsi a sua volta. Si slacciò la camicia bianca e la lasciò cadere sul pavimento polveroso, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Le nostre urla hanno fatto considerare ‘la stamberga strillante’ un luogo posseduto dagli spettri. Vorrei evitare che questa volta si capisse cosa stiamo realmente facendo” esalò Lupin, con le labbra bollenti.

Sirius annuì, recuperò la bacchetta e lanciò un incantesimo sulle pareti della stanza.

“Ora è insonorizzata” disse. Finì di spogliarsi e poggiò la bacchetta sul cumulo dei suoi vestiti.

Balzò sopra Lupin, facendogli sfuggire un gemito soffocato.

“Ti vedo parecchio eccitato” bofonchiò Remus.

“Non sai quanto” ribatté Sirius. Ricominciò a baciarlo, con una mano gli accarezzò il fianco e con l’altra lo penetrò con due dita. Mozzò i gemiti di Lupin con la propria bocca ed iniziò a prepararlo con movimenti rapidi.

 

Sirius gli afferrò le gambe e gliele aprì, mettendosele sulle spalle. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, facendogli sfuggire un grido, ed iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui.

Lupin ansimava, apriva e chiudeva la bocca. Un rivolo di saliva gli colò lungo la guancia.

Fierobecco alzò il capo, sentendoli gridare. Li vedeva dimenarsi furiosamente, la figura di Black che prendeva sempre più a fondo Lupin si rifletteva nelle sue iridi.

“Ti prego! _Aaaah… mnhaa_ … non ti fermare… Più forte! _Sììì_! Così!” incitava Remus tra le urla. Il cigolio del letto rimbombava nella stanza, il lenzuolo cadde dal letto, mentre quello sottostante si sfilava dal materasso. Il materasso iniziò a ondeggiare, mentre Black continuava a penetrare l’altro con foga, ringhiando e urlando a sua volta, tra gemiti rochi di desiderio.

Fierobecco frugò sotto un mobile, inspirando l’odore delle carcasse di opossum, ne afferrò uno e lo lanciò in aria. Spalancò il becco e lo ingoiò intero.

Remus venne, colpì con i talloni la schiena di Black e gli afferrò i fianchi con entrambe le mani, li artigliò fino a lasciare dei graffi profondi.

“Ulula per me, lupetto!” gridò Sirius.

Fierobecco li osservò dibattersi ancora, ascoltò le loro urla e batté piano il becco. 

La luce del giorno fuori dalla finestra si affievoliva, ed iniziò a brillare quella di un lampione.

Fierobecco nascose la testa sotto l’ala e si addormentò.

Sirius venne e, sia lui che Remus, urlarono a pieni polmoni, la gola gli si raschiò. Black scivolò fuori dall’altro, ansimando rumorosamente e si lasciò ricadere pesantemente al suo fianco.

Lupin si nascose il viso con il braccio sottile, cercando di regolare il battito cardiaco. Erano sporchi di saliva, sudore e sperma.

“Wow” esalò Lupin, fece ricadere il braccio oltre il letto.

Piton aprì la porta, affacciandosi, ed entrambi gli occupanti strillarono. 

Severus inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Devo dire che se questa è la sua moralità, non mi stupisco che gli studenti ad Hogwarts abbiano preso ad appartarsi nei luoghi più impensati. Prendono esempio dai loro professori, Remus” disse gelido.

Sirius si piegò e recuperò il lenzuolo del letto, coprendo i corpi di entrambi.

“Lo userai per ricattarci?” domandò con voce ringhiante.

“Volevo avvertirvi che presto ci sarà un incontro dell’Ordine. Vi sconsiglio di farvi trovare così dal professor Silente. Potrebbe cercare di unirsi. E la cosa, sinceramente, mi potrebbe far vomitare” disse gelido Piton.

“Sirius, dovevi chiudere a chiave” borbottò Lupin.

“Beh, pensavo che Fierobecco ci avrebbe avvertiti. E poi potevi chiudere tu” si lamentò Sirius.

“L’idea è stata tua” gemette Remus.

“Ma sentitevi, litigate come una vecchia coppia di sposi” si lamentò Severus.

Entrambi gli altri due si zittirono, mentre l’ippogrifo iniziava a pulirsi le penne con il becco.

“Vi conviene farvi una doccia e farvi trovare decentemente vestiti tra meno di dieci minuti. Controllerò io stesso” disse Piton. Si voltò. “E se volete il mio silenzio, vedete di non chiamarmi mai più ‘mocciosus’. È ormai chiaro che gl’immaturi siate voi due” disse, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Sirius ridacchiò.

“Ci ha preso per suoi studenti per caso?” domandò.

Lupin si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“La prossima volta chiudi a chiave” mugolò.

Sirius gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.

“Ci sarà una prossima volta?” domandò.

“Sì, ma fatti ricrescere i capelli. Io scherzavo” brontolò Remus, dandogli un colpetto sulla fronte con l’indice.

“Agli ordini, mogliettina”. Scherzò Sirius, Remus lo colpì in viso con un cuscino.


End file.
